1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to frame structures for automotive vehicles and, more specifically, to a torque box used in the construction of such frames from lightweight materials.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to construct frames defining the general shape of an automotive vehicle and for supporting its various load-bearing functional components from metal components fabricated in a variety of manners. In the interest of enhancing the fuel economy of automotive vehicles, great attention has been given to fabricating vehicular components from lightweight materials. Consistent with this goal, automotive vehicles have been fabricated which use lightweight outer decorative panels fabricated from plastics which are fixedly secured to a structural frame or "space frame."
It is known to fabricate such space frames from a number of tubular members that are joined by connectors to define the general shape of the vehicle. It is also known to use a torque box to provide connections between various components of the vehicle. Conventionally, the torque box is formed of two sheet metal stampings or members welded or fastened together to form a box having a hollow space. These torque boxes suffer from the disadvantage that they require subsequent processing after stamping. These torque boxes also suffer from the disadvantage that they tend to be massive and expensive to fabricate and assemble.